Rex Mczax
NOME “The British Legend” Rex McZax PROVENIENZA E DATI ANAGRAFICI Manchester, Gran Bretagna, 3/8/197 ALTEZZA 6’7” PESO 274 lbs ALLINEAMENTO PREVALENTE Face THEME SONG “I want a new drug” Huey Lewis & the News, Song 2 (Blur), The Number of The Beast (Iron Maiden), Hail Britannia TITOLI VINTI AEWF Tag Team Champion (1, Red Jackets, con Justin Van Drake), IIWA World Title (1), VJPW Hardkore Champion (1) , NAEWF World Champion (2), CCW Tag Team Champion (1, British Lions, con New Lion), ASW Intercontinental Title (1), ASW Master of the Ring MOSSE TIPICHE: Lion Talon (Chops Combo + DDT), Eye of the Tiger (Second Rope Face First Suplex), Vulturesteiner (Frankensteiner), Poison Sleeper (Cobra Clutch Sleeper Hold) FINISHER Lion Killer Attack (Belly to Belly Kneeling Piledriver) MANAGER/VALET(S): BACKGROUND: Biondo, capelli lunghi, occhi verdi, barba sempre un po’ lunga, alto, fisico non esageratamente muscolo. Chi non lo conosce alzi la mano, Rex ha combattutto in America nelle federazioni AEWF (Campione tag con Justin Van Drake) e IIWA (che ha lasciato da Campione Assoluto, come solo i GRANDI fanno), e dovunque è passato ha lasciato il segno, spesso imponendo nuove regole o staabilendo nuovi standard. Ma vediamo più dettagliamente il background del “grestest one” Da sempre "profeta" di un wrestling tecnico, spettacolare, "europeo". Il più grande technical wrestler della storia delle efed nasce a Manchester da famiglia ricca, secondo di tre fratelli, tutti finiti per un motivo o per l'altro nel wrestling. La sua prima federazione professionistica è la AEWF (All European Wrestling Federation) nella quale viene subito apprezzato per la sua tecnicità, riconosciuta inusuale per un omone di comunque più di 2 metri, e la sua grandissima sportività che lo porta in poco tempo a diventare un fan favourite. Il suo primo match importante è contro il giovane ma già affermato Zane May, Rex vince, non ne nasce un feud ma la latente inimicizia tra i 2 dura anche adesso, ed è proprio in questo incontro che nasce la Lion Killer Attack (LKA) che in origine veniva eseguita dal turnbuckle e si impose come finisher più tremenda della federazione. Rex e sir William, che in queste prime avventure lo segue come manager, formano la Vauxhall Jungle, stable di faces che conterà nelle sue fila giovani wrestlers come Justin Van Drake (con Rex avrà il tag team title, e lo rivincerà in coppia con Brad Mackenzie), Chris Nutt, gli Austrian Powers e Brad Mackenzie, che poi tradirà l'associazione per passare alle dipendenze di John Messier. Ma torniamo un passo indietro, di chi era amico Zane May ? Di John Messier, e qui nasce il feud senza esclusione di colpi che porterà il British Lion e l'heel canadese al memorabile incontro nella steel cage in cui si intromise Abunai, mettendo fine con un sostanziale risultato di parità al feudo tra i 2. Rex ha l'ennesimo push contro Tremere, il campione in carica del momento, Rex vince per ring out un bellissimo incontro non valevole per il titolo. La AEWF chiude e Rex è un ambito free agent, approda alla americana IIWA (International Internet Wrestling Alliance), anche qui fa poca fatica ad imporsi, seppure all'inizio è presentato come heel, i primi match sono facili, i wrestlers della fed non sono di altissimo livello, poi Rex fa richiesta di riprendere la sua vecchia gimmick dello "spormanship" ed è subito raggiunto dal "fratello" Justin Van drake, nel frattempo impostosi come solido hardkorist nelle federazioni canadesi, ritorna la Vauxhall Jungle e nel dungeon di sir William approdano molti giovani che prenderanno poi strade diverse, si ricordano Ron Whopat, i Birds of Prey, gli Unnatural Selection, i Danish Dinamyte, Eddie Stein, Dylan McZax, Vega e soprattutto un giovane islandese che sembra la fotocopia fisica di Rex, stessa altezza e stesso peso, questo ragazzo si chiama Jonas Johansson... conosciuto in futuro come... Draken (o Razor Raskaal e ultimamente come Guardian). A questo punto, forse per togliere visibilità alla VJ, la IIWA arruola 2 solidi heel, uno è inglese e si chiama Kurt Orr, che viene subito opposto a McZax, il feudo funziona e sono ben 5 gli incontri fra i 2, Rex ne vince 4. L'altro wrestler si chiama Morgan DeSade, ottimo "cruiser pesante" soprattutto spalleggiato da un grande manager come Karachell, un misterioso Profeta di un altrettanto misterioso Kulto Oscuro, DeSade è opposto a Justin, ma i 2 si odiano veramente e sul ring shootano spesso e volentieri, il loro feud degenera fino al famoso "attacco di Montreal", a metà tra il concordato e lo shoot puro, tanto che la polizia canadese è costretta ad intervenire nell'angle che vedeva l'attacco dei Kultisti alla casa di Van Drake con tutta la VJ posta a difesa della stessa. Dopo di questo Rex ottiene ben 3 non title match contro il celebrato campione DT Richman, non ce n'è per il maturo wrestler di Los Angeles, Rex fa valere la sua gran tecnica e li vince tutti e 3, i fans premono sul board e la IIWA non può esimersi dal concere il title shot a McZax, l'incontro è stupendo, DT vende cara la pelle ma alla fine è costretto a cedere la cintura, Rex ha raggiunto così il suo obiettivo e decide di lasciare la fed alla grande, da campione in carica, c'è la possibilità di tornare in Europa, nella CWF (Created Wrestlers Federation), fed con sede in Italia. Così anche Justin lascia la IIWA e torna in canada, la Vauxhall Jungle si scioglie e i vari atleti si disperdono per il mondo. In CWF però Rex non è apprezzato quanto merita, viene opposto a squallidi jobbers e solo l'entrata nella D-E, stable cool della federazione, gli dà una certa visibilità, Wildcore, Mad Dog, Puck e Tsunami sono amici veri e la D-E imposta un feud contro Joe Testaverde, personaggio dalla mai ben chiarita origine mafiosa, feud che sfocia con il mitico incendio della pizzeria di Joe. A questo punto il British Lion pensa di poter prendersi almeno una cintura e sfida VHF-75 per il titolo Europeo, ma l'altro wrestler schiva l'incontro, allora Rex punta più in alto e durante un match attacca il campione Ice interpretando la gimmick di Draken, e qui avviene lo scewjob di Paul McJazz che manda mezzo roster addosso all'inglese, solo l'intervento della D-E salva Rex dal linciaggio, viene intentata una causa legale contro il board e la CWF chiude. Torna in ballo sir William che forma la VJPW (Vauxhall Jungle Pro Wrestling), la nuova fed s'impone per l'altissimo livello tecnico e per la presenza di molti consolidati talenti, all'inizio Rex decide di tenersi fuori dalla mischia per poi rientrare alla grande durante il primo PPV della fed, Carnival Maelstroem, durante la Royal Rumble dove Rex viene eliminato da Nick "Tiger" Jagger che poi vincerà l'evento. Rex si stabilisce subito un obiettivo, chiudere i conti in sospeso con Messier, lo fa durante un No Holds Barred Match che rivela la insospettata vena hardkorist dell'inglese, Messier perde ed esce malridotto, subito dopo Rex si vendica anche del "traditore" Brad Mackenzie salvo poi intervenire in difesa di sir William che era seriamente minacciato dal pazzoide Hardkore Jack, ominide che ha la singolare abitudine di bruciare le macchine del presidente della fed. Ma neanche Jack riesce a fermare la corsa dell'inglese che lo distrugge in uno storico match su una piscina elettrificata in un ring galleggiante con del filo spinato al posto delle corde, Rex vince ed è campione hardkore, titolo che lascia poi vacante perchè dice di non sentirsi un vero hardkorist. Frattanto arriva nella fed Draken e il casino è assoluto, molti si chiedono se sia sempre Rex a interpretare "colui che crea il mito", ma Rex rivela trattarsi del suo allievo Johansson, che poi affronterà nello storico steel cage match del PPV Shock to the System, ma prima c'è da sistemare anche Zane May, è tornato anche lui e grazie all'aiuto di Papillon (altro bell'elemento) è riuscito a strappare il titolo a Draken dopo che l'islandese aveva già fatto fuori 11 avversari nell'Hour Title Defense del PPV No Surrenders Allowed, Rex affronta i 2, che si fanno chiamare i VRB (Vauxhall Rule Breakers) e li sconfigge in un non title match, segue l'incontro con Draken e il torneo dedicato alla memoria di Owen Hart, Rex è dato nel lotto dei 3 favoriti (con Fujinami e Harrison Hell) ma viene eliminato nei quarti di finale proprio dal giovane "Immortal" che diverrà poi campione al PPV Winter Challenge sconfiggendo un altro amico di Rex, Wildcore. Poi è NAEWF, ancora nel lotto dei migliori e ancora amato e rispettato da tutti. Inizia un feud con il sempiterno Zane che lo porta alla world belt ma non ha altre contese memorabili. Rex si ritira ufficialmente (insieme a Mad Dog) al termine del PPV Euromania, dopodichè si dedica al 100% all’insegnamento nel Dungeon di Oldham di Sir William Vauxhall-Jones (che è il più qualificato d’Inghilterra vista la qualità dei maestri presenti: Stanley Sledge, Rex, Jean Avert, Ken Cortese…) allevando tra i tanti un autentico fuoriclasse come il New Lion, cioè Brian Sinclair, torna per la prima volta a combattere, più che altro per seguire da vicino il suo pupillo, nella CCW, dove insieme allo stesso Sinclair ottiene un titolo di coppia, quindi per la seconda volta esce di scena. E’ sua l’idea di creare una fed con tutte le All Star incontrare durante la sua carriera, è nata la ASW. La Leggenda continua lì, memorabili i feud con i fratelli Dylan e Barry. Attualmente, è commissioner WFS. Category:Wrestler Inglesi Category:Wrestler Britannici